


Quirk

by distantgreen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantgreen/pseuds/distantgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu seems to learn something new about Kise on a daily basis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quirk

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote half of this like three times and I'm still not 100% happy with it but OH WELL.

When Kasamatsu wakes up first thing in the morning, he doesn't immediately notice anything particularly out of the ordinary. He can tell through the window that the sun is a little higher in the sky than he's used to seeing upon waking, but it is a weekend after all, so there was no reason not to sleep in. Something heavy seems to be crushing the right half of his body, breathing heavily as it sleeps, but he quickly recognizes that particular thing as Kise. Finding himself in the same bed as the yellow-haired idiot has gradually become something he's accustomed to as well.

It's when he tries to shift just a little bit, to ease the numbness crackling through his right side, that he notices; his chest feels... wet. And that is, admittedly, a little bit weird. He looks down, trying to find the source of this strange feeling, and sees Kise's sleeping face, soft and comfortable as he uses Kasamatsu as a pillow. Kasamatsu's thoughts are about to drift off to considering how nice Kise looks like this, until he realizes the problem.

Kise is drooling. A _lot_.

Kasamatsu closes his eyes and lets out a low growl. Of _course_ Kise would be a drooler. He should've seen that one coming, really, with the way Kise is... well, Kise. Deciding his shirt has had enough of a bath for one morning, he sighs and gives the sleeping blonde a light shake.

“Kise.”

No response.

Well, that part isn't a surprise, at least. Kasamatsu is already well-acquainted with Kise's inability to regain consciousness in the morning. But the drool is continuing to soak uncomfortably through the fabric of his shirt, so he tries again, a little more forcefully.

“Kise!”

Still nothing.

He raises the one arm that isn't pinned and numb under Kise's weight and drags his hand slowly across his face. Briefly, he considers the option of just going back to sleep, but he's too far awake now and too acutely aware of his drool-infused shirt and how much he would like to be free of it. He could just shove Kise off, but they're already near the edge of the bed, and that would probably result in Kise getting dumped rather unpleasantly on the floor. _Desperate times_ , he thinks. He's not sure if it will work, but it's worth a shot.

“Kise.”

He pauses, taking a deep breath.

“You're late for your photoshoot.”

That does it. There's groaning and mumbling, some shuffling, and Kise manages to raise himself onto all fours, golden eyes blinking furiously in the morning light. The information finally finishes processing and the quiet sounds immediately turn into a shriek.

“Senpai! You're supposed to be the responsible one, how could you let this happen?!”

Kise jumps out of the bed and starts frantically checking his surroundings for his things, but Kasamatsu just rolls his eyes, sitting up and peeling off the offending clothing. After a few moments, Kise stops his frantic movements and pauses, seemingly thinking about something. Realization dawns on him, and he turns on Kasamatsu immediately, eyes flashing.

“Senpai, it's Saturday, I don't have anything scheduled today.” It comes out as a statement, but his tone conveys the unspoken demand for an explanation.

“You wouldn't wake up,” Kasamatsu grunts. He's sitting in the center of the bed, clad only in his briefs and staring down at his shirt with a frown, before launching it at his laundry basket. Sunlight streaming in through the window illuminates every smooth contour of muscle that tenses and ripples with the fluid movement. “And you were drooling all over me, it was gross.” He lifts his head again just in time to see a Kise barreling towards him and leaping into his lap.

“What the hell!”

Kise throws his arms around Kasamatsu's shoulders and snuggles his face against his neck.

“First,” he says, suddenly sounding quite awake and chipper, “my drool is not _gross._ Do you know how many women would _kill_ to have me drooling on them? There'd be a whole line, senpai, and you'd have to fight off every single one.” He lifts his head up just long enough to flash a grin at Kasamatsu (and it's shining and beautiful, Kasamatsu will helplessly admit, every single time). “And second,” Kise continues, returning to breathing warmly against the side of Kasamatsu's neck (which is starting to get awfully damp, Kasamatsu notes, a bit too much like being drooled on), “that was a _super mean_ way to wake me up, but I see you made the right decision and are already well on your way to making it up to me!”

It takes Kasamatsu a moment to figure out what Kise is getting at, and then he grins. “Well, looks like getting your ass out of bed was a good idea then, hm?”

Kise lifts his head from Kasamatsu's neck, something mischievous glinting in the golden eyes, and it's all the answer he needs.


End file.
